List of Losses
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: A love, a cousin, a friend, a guardian, a mother. Eventually a person gets to a point where they have lost so much, all they can do is add another name to their list.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING…Nothing Nada…Some other way to say that word in different languages.**

Phoebe gritted her teeth together as she held onto the banister for dear life. A large vortex sucked anything that fell into it in the middle of the Halliwell Manor. Paige threw a potion at the demon who was controlling the vortex. He blew up in a loud explosion.

"PAIGE!" Piper yelled as she flicked her hands causing the darklighter that had orbed up on the stairwell to explode. "Chris!" Not a second past before the young witchlighter orbed into the room. Chris ducked just in time to miss a fireball that was heading for his head. With a flick off his hand he sent the demon across the room.

"Where's Wyatt?!" Chris yelled over to Piper.

"He's still upstairs!" Paige said before they both ducked as an on coming fireball came their way. Chris made his way over to the stairs but was stopped as he felt a pair of large hands throw him into the dinning room. Before he could pull himself back up a large hand grabbed for his neck and shoved him into the wall. A tall demon grinned as he raised an atheme at to Chris's neck.

Chris stared at the eyes before him. The dark empty eyes. He didn't register the loud explosions in the room or the sound of his mother scream out his name. He didn't orb out of the grasp of the demon. He just stood there. Barely breathing. The demon was about to finish Chris off but screamed instead dropping the knife as he exploded in a warm fiery death. Chris barely felt the heat as the demon exploded in front of him and just stood there. He slid down the wall until he was down on his knees. The faces flashing in front of him. A beautiful girl with long brown hair, a young witchlighter with dark spiky brown hair, a young man with honey brown hair and small facial hairs, a older African American man with deep caring brown eyes, and a young mother with rich long brown and loving brown eyes. Their faces kept flashing in front of his eyes. A love, a cousin, a friend, a guardian, a mother.

Chris vaguely felt a pair of hands grab for his shoulders. Another hand running over his forehead moving his long hair out of the way. He didn't hear a voice call out for his name and didn't feel someone shake his shoulders slightly. The damn flashes just stared at him.

"CHRIS!?" Piper yelled his name out for the third time shaking his shoulders. Finally he looked at her. Her heart stopped as she saw his emotion in his eyes. He was scared…He was vulnerable and he looked guilty. "Chris honey?!"

Chris looked up at Paige and then Phoebe wildly before looking around at the mess in the manor. Then he orbed out. He orbed out of the manor and orbed out of Piper's grasps.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**

Bianca gasped as she landed on a broken leg of the table. At first she didn't feel anything but then she heard Chris yell out and then she felt it. She felt pain. Extreme pain. But the pain from her current condition was over powered with disappointment. She felt the welcoming hands of death and she wanted to embrace it. She was disappointed with herself. When she died she would be another name on the list of people on Chris's list who had left him. The long list of loses. Her heart broke as she felt Chris's hands hold her. She didn't want him to see her like this. He didn't deserve it.

"Haven't we been here before?!" She miserably failed to laugh.

"Maybe we will be again." He tried to smile his eyes filled with unwilling tears.

"Maybe." She nodded.

"No." Chris sobbed. She wasn't supposed to die. She couldn't die!

"If you can finish what we started..." She gave him the last thing she could think of that could give him hope. He looked down at the small ring in his hand. She looked over to see Wyatt groan as he began to stir. "Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go."

**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**

Chris dropped down behind the counter of P3 as an energyball flew over his head. He looked over to see the blue glow of his cousin's powers emit from his hand deflecting the energyball that was directed at him. The small spikes of his brown hair were disheveled from the earlier blows of the demons.

"Henry watch out!" Chris yelled to the young witch as a demon came from behind. Chris waved his hand sending the demon flying into another one.

"Chris get out of here!" Henry Jr. shouted over to him.

"No way! Not with out you!" Chris orbed out of the way of a demon lunging at him.

"CHRIS!" Henry warned. The demons were after Chris and if he stayed here he would be in danger. Henry Jr. wouldn't allow anything to happen to his cousin.

"No! Not without _you_!" Chris yelled back. The dark orbs caught his attention over on the stage. The darklighter raised his crossbow and aimed at Chris. Before he could do anything the arrow shot out at him and before anything else Henry ran in front of him taking the arrow. Henry fell to the ground arrow inches above his heart. Chris watched as one of the demons threw a fireball at the darklighter and began to run over to Chris. Chris swung his arm sending the puddle of potion at the demon. The demon yelled in pain as the liquid burned into his flesh before he finally exploded. Chris dropped down to Henry's side as the young witch coughed violently. Chris went to pull out the arrow but snatched his hand back as his fingers got within mere inches of the arrow. He could feel the poison in it. He looked to see his cousin cough out blood before looking up at him.

"Hold on ok…Just hold on." Chris panted as he looked around for something to pull the arrow out with.

"Go." Henry whispered.

"No."

"Chris…go! Before _he _comes to get you himself. G…Go and meet with Bianca." Henry gasped. Chris just shook his head and stayed where he was. "Go ask her to marry you and then save us. Don't be an idiot you idiot."

"I love you man."

"You too bro. N…now go!" Henry mumbled. "And tell mom I say hi."

Chris nodded his head as Henry took one last breath and shook the hands of death. Chris slid his fingers over Henry's eyes before running out of the small club.

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**

NO!" Chris yelled as a demon held his arms back. The eighteen year old tried so hard to keep the tears from falling down his face. Wyatt towered over a small crumpled body. But this wasn't the Wyatt that Chris had known. He was tall, towering over everyone. With long blonde hair and beard. His eyes that once sparkled held nothing but cold blackness. He was evil. "Wyatt! Don't!"

"I'm sorry Chris, but even my friends can be a threat to me." Wyatt snarled. The crumbled form moaned before stretching to a standing position.

"Wyatt! Let Chris go!" Will Sinclair demanded. The half manticore matched Wyatt's stance, his honey brown hair messed up from being thrown around so much.

"Why Will? Like you my brother needs to learn a lesson." Wyatt growled back.

"Really what's that…How to tower over your own friends and family just to feel powerful?!" Will spat, defiance in his eyes.

"That only to survive you must join me! Like I have said before it's all about power and it's as simple as that." Wyatt simply replied. His expression held nothing. Absolutely nothing. Emptiness.

"Yeah we've heard it all before. Whoever has the most wins…To bad it's not that simple." Will replied. "He's a kid! You always complained about how you were never able to have a normal childhood so you took all the power that made your life hell. So now you wanna make Chris suffer like you!?"

"You don't have a clue!" Wyatt yelled back.

"I think I do Wyatt!" Will calmly replied. "After your mom died you swore to protect Chris…Remember telling me that?! DO YOU!? Now look what you're doing! You bound half his powers and you have a demon pinning him down! You're not only hurting Chris you're hurting me and the rest of the world!" Wyatt stared at him before throwing a fireball at his friend. Fire replaced the emptiness now.

Chris looked over at the form of Will who fell across the attic.

"NO!" Chris screamed fighting against the arms of the demon as Wyatt threw a fireball to Will's chest. Killing his once childhood friend. Killing the last person who promised to stick by Chris, protecting him. He was on his own from now on.

**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

"Chris get out of here! Go to your grandfather's!" Darryl yelled as he threw a spare potion at one of the demons approaching them.

"No! You can't fend off the all the demons by yourself!" Chris yelped as he felt an invisible pull thrust him into a wall. Darryl threw another potion at the demon and ran over to Chris.

"Chris! Go! You need to get somewhere safe!" Darryl demanded.

"But…"

"I promised your mother I would keep you safe and I can't do that if you stay here." Darryl's body tensed as he fell to the ground, a small atheme sticking out of his back.

"DARRYL!" Chris roundhouse kicked the approaching demon before stabbing him with a long pole broken from the lamp. Chris ran over to Darryl who was gasping as his breath began to leave him.

"Go…Go to your grandfather's."

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away**

"Chris? Honey are you awake yet?" Piper knocked on the bedroom door. "I made the birthday boy his favorite breakfast." No answer. "Chris?!"

Piper slowly opened the bedroom door. She gasped as she saw a demon standing in the bedroom. Her fourteen year old was in the grasp of the demon who held one hand over his mouth and the other holding an atheme to his neck.

"Let him go." Piper growled hands ready to blow the creature away.

"Not until I get what I came for." The demon smirked.

"Fine but leave my son out of this." Piper cursed the stars that Chris still hadn't learn how to orb yet.

"Now why would I bring one and not bring the other." The demon laughed. Chris struggled from the demon's grasp a bit and was able to squeak out a small,

"Mom!" Piper's heart stopped as she heard her youngest call out her name. Suddenly Wyatt orbed into the room next to the demon and Chris but all of Piper's hope dropped as she saw that Wyatt was not here to save his brother. His eyes were a dark red color and his posture was different. Wyatt smiled up at the demon who nodded his head.

"Wyatt?!" Piper said as her eldest raised his hands up in the air. A large energyball formed in the middle of them before he threw it into the middle of his mother's chest. She screamed as she was thrown across the hall and into the wall. Chris struggled even harder from the demon's grasp who merely shoved the teenager down on the ground.

"Finish him as well." The demon demanded. Chris still on the ground stared up at his brother. He began to crawl away from his brother. "What are you waiting for?! Do it!" Wyatt turned to the demon and created a large energyball before throwing it at the demon. A dark red mist withdrew itself from Wyatt's eyes before the young witch fell to the ground unconscious. Chris stared at his brother before he stumbled across the hallway and to his mother's body.

"Mom?!" He whispered.

"Hey there peanut…Hap…py birthday." She smiled covering the large gash on her chest by her hand.

"Mom…hold on…Wy will wake up and he can heal you and…" the teenager sobbed.

"Promise me one thing." Piper said softly caressing his cheek. "Don't tell your brother. Can you promise me that?!"

"Mom I'm sorry…" Chris began again.

"Promise me?!" Piper asked.

"I promise."

"Good." Piper sighed deeply before her hand fell from Chris's face. Chris dropped his head as he sobbed into her chest. He held her hand as the tears soaked her skin.

Wyatt woke with a groan and looked up to find himself on the ground. He over to see Chris sobbing over someone's dead body. Wyatt ran from his place and shoved Chris away from his mother's body. He raised his hands as the warm glow emitted from them. But she didn't wake up. She would never wake up ever again.

"Who did this?!" Wyatt sobbed over to Chris who stuck to the wall like glue.

"A demon."

**Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time  
I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself**

Chris hugged his knees to his chest as the wind blew his brown hair around his face. He stared out at the bay from his high post of the Golden Gate Bridge. He looked down at a couple of pebbles and old bolts that scattered the supporting beam.

"Why?" He mumbled to himself before he jumped up. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE THEM!? ALL OF THEM?!"

Chris began to throw the pebble and bolts madly out into the air. He dropped to his knees and yelled out into the sky.

"Because I didn't protect Wyatt from turning evil they all had to leave!?" Chris shouted. He began to sob. He laid his head down on his arms and just sobbed. Sobbed out all the tears that he wouldn't allow to fall but they just defied him anyways. He sat there some more before he heard the sound of orbing and felt a pair of arms pull him into a huge embrace. Chris's tears fell down his face and into Piper's hair as she wouldn't allow him to let go.

"Why was it they had to die!? How dare they leave me!?" He yelled. Piper didn't say anything. Paige tried to rub the tears away from her eyes as Phoebe kept her head down. Neither seeing Chris like this before.

"Why was it they had to die and I had to live?! What did I do to deserve this?!" Chris shouted out but Piper just kept hold of the future version of her son.

"They didn't deserve it…It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. "Chris whispered.

"You have _nothing _to be sorry about. Do you hear me?! Nothing!" Piper corrected.

"I can't do it alone." Chris tiredly sobbed.

"You won't have too."

**By hurting you**

**a/n: wow I think that is the longest one shot I have ever done in my life…ok so review me and ill get back to you**


End file.
